Wolfram and what?
by Holy Trinity
Summary: Oc character discovers a little about the strange building across the street. No pairings at the moment…


For once I own something, Lena...

* * *

Lena stood in front of the mirror, staring at the reflection of the bed behind her with the mussed up sheets, reeking of sex. Bringing a solitary finger towards it, she traced where she thought the outline of her face would be. Then her fingers moved to a more central position, where the scar was. A great ugly gash along the entire side of her face ending just before her lip. She hissed softly as she thought of before. Rejected, again.  
  
_Moaning, Writhing, Gasping, Screaming, Panting, Silence.  
  
The dull thud that occurs when two body's roll off each other and onto the bed.  
  
"Wow, that was just... wow..."  
  
Rolling her eyes slightly at the boys comment, Lena smirked as she pushed herself upwards, not like he could see her smirking anyway, it was pitch black. The boy leaned over her body grabbing his jacket and withdrawing a lighter. Striking it he moved towards Lena again meaning to grab the packet of cigarettes beside her casting light on her face as he did. She heard the intake of breath before she fully realised what had happened.  
  
"What the fucks that?"  
  
Lena shifted her face away from him not willing to see the disgust that she knew filled his eyes.  
  
"It's a scar, jeez, never seen one before?" "Man that's... god... I'm gonna be sick"  
  
And just like the rest he grabbed his shirt, pulled on his jeans and ran. Leaving the deafening silence behind him.  
_  
Yet none of them ever noticed before she mused. Not a one of them bothered to explore her face, charting the untouched territory. And she made pretty damn sure she had her face turned to the left when she kissed, so they couldn't pick it up off that either. She'd meet them in a dark place or somewhere where the light was tricky, so that they wouldn't notice. Submitting a sigh she moved back to her bed, staring above at the ceiling she decided something.  
  
_LA sucks_  
  
So, she'd move, find somewhere else to go.  
  
_Somewhere else to get rejected_  
  
Lena walked briskly through the streets trying to find her coffee shop. She considered it so because it was the most dimly lit place she could find. And by concealing her face with a hood she could pass safely. Odd, a vampire drinking coffee, she didn't know why she needed to. But lately she had gone off the idea of blood, probably had something to do with her last victim.  
  
_Child, barely 12, begging, pleading, sobbing, screaming, choking breaths, silence._  
  
Since that something had affected her. She'd lay off it for a little while. Settling herself next to the window of the coffee shop cradling café mocha in her hands, she stared across the street at a tall stately looking glass building.  
  
A Chaos demon ran out of it.  
  
Lena blinked looking around her for someone else who might has noticed. No one, maybe she had imagin...  
  
A large figure ran out of the gates brandishing an even larger axe.  
  
Glancing suspiciously at her coffee Lena looked back up. Only to see former large figure coming back, minus an axe, but..... straining her eyes to see.....  
  
Lena gave up, not like anyone in the place would notice. Vamping out she stared harder at the figure... covered in Chaos slime with an.... antler seemingly stuck to his boot.  
  
She snorted, but then three, no, four, no six people ran up towards him and started to wipe things off him and take pictures. She could see him dimly shaking his head and walking into the tall building.  
  
Lena laughed, relaxing her face she slid off her seat discarding the half full polystyrene cup. Her curiosity roused she crossed the street and stared up at the sign on the building.  
  
Wolfram & Hart  
  
Must be quite a regular occurrence if no-one took any notice. Slipping through the open gates she walked through the doors. Only to be stopped by a low drawl.  
  
"Ello luv, where'd you be going this time of night?"

* * *

review my lovelys review....................

ooo, looking for a beta, any offers?


End file.
